My first kiss went alittle like this
by rori007
Summary: the truth about my first kiss...Malfoy scoffed" down where you belong mudblood"  "THAT'S IT MALFOY" I stood up with fire in my eyes and pushed him with all my force...


Note: I don't own harry potter

When somebody asks me about my first kiss I usually tell them how romantic it was and how gentle were viktors lips on mine.

That's not completely true. Yes viktor and I did kiss on the night of the Yule ball and yes it felt amazing but that was not exactly my FIRST kiss.

My real first kiss went a little like this…..

It happened during third year. On that day gryffindors' quidditch team played their best game of that season. They defeated syltherin in less than 10 minutes.

After the game harry headed towards the showers to clean up while ron dragged Neville and two other gryffindors to the kitchens to get some food for the after party.

Ginny and I were on our way back to the common room.

Hermione, where's your scarf?" Ginny asked"

"What?" I said touching my neck. "I must've dropped it back in the pitch"

I'll go get it for you" said Ginny"

"No, Ginny sweety you don't have to. I'll go find it myself. You go ahead and make sure everything is set and ready before the boys are back to the Gryffindor tower".

"Alright then" She nodded then headed towards the castle.

By the time I reached the pitch it was already empty and so dark I had to lumos up my wand.

I looked all over the pitch but found nothing so I figured I must've left it upstairs on the bench where I was sitting during the game.

I climbed up and guess what I found exactly where I was sitting. I grabbed it then headed downstairs.

To find draco maferretface still in his quidditch uniform standing their PETTING and WHISPERING to his broomstick.

"Malfoy, have you gone mad?" I asked.

"Granger, what the hell are you doing here? And where are your body guards, potty and weaselbe?" he asked.

"Excuse me ferret I don't have time for you. I happen to have a winning celebration to attend. Of course you wouldn't know about that" I said with a smirk then started to walk away.

Suddenly I felt a push from behind which due to I fell on my face but thank god my palms reached the ground before my nose did.

Malfoy scoffed" down where you belong _mudblood_"

"THAT'S IT MALFOY" I stood up with fire in my eyes and pushed him with all my force. He fell on his whiny ass.

I was about to turn and walk away from this scene when he pulled me down. I tried standing up a few times but he kept pulling me down.

I took my off my robe but he caught my left wrist and pulled me harder that I felt my arm was about to split into pieces.

He climbed on top of me. I tried to push him away but he pinned my hands next to my head.

I struggled for a while but he was stronger and I was running out of breath.

We were both panting with exhaustion, our eyes met and I wish they never did because after that second he leaned in and kissed me.

I should've tried kicking or biting him but all I did was kissing him back.

For 23 seconds that I wish never happened I Hermione granger kissed malfoy back.

He let go of my wrists and pulled away and staring into my eyes when I started crying.

"Oh come on granger it wasn't that bad, what are you crying for?" he asked with a puzzled look

I replied with louder sobs and started pushing him and hitting his chest with my fists.

He grabbed one of my wrists and shouted to my face "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU CRYING GRANGER?"

"BECAUSE THAT WAS MY FIRST KISS YOU BASTERD, and now you ruined it forever"

"I am sorry" then he leand and kissed me again.

He got up and started running leaving me laying there with all the confusion in the world.

Took me about 10 minutes to get up and start walking to the party which didn't seem so important now .

….

A few months later exactly on the day that buckbeak the hippogirf f was supposed to be executed I Hermione granger punched malfoy in front of our friends.

I punched him and all I had in mind was the first kiss I never had

Looking at the way he kept smirking at me. He was thinking about the same thing.


End file.
